Talk:Familial Scheuermann juvenile kyphosis/@comment-197.210.25.55-20161201140050
I am Beatrice West of 100 Adams Street, Texas, USA. I want to quickly enjoin all here to help me say a big thanks to Doctor Uwadia Amenifo for his wonderful work he has done for my family for saving my son of his Hypermobility and scoliosis. Brethren, my son by name is called Josh, and he is 18 years old. He was very ill when he was 8 years, and was treated, we noticed that he begin to have issues with working when he was 10 years he always complain of his joints and spine, and we took him to hospital for treatment, and the doctor diagnosed hypermobility, so he was given medications, and we continued to give him his medications until when he was 15 he was also diagnosed of scoliosis in this, my son was unable to Bend forward and backward, He was Walking with pain, he Doesn’t sleep well, Wake up middle of night to toilet and During daytime he can't stand to wee wee and need to rush him to toilet. This continues for two years and I was running hectare scepter looking for how to get a cure for him. I was always doing a research online about his disease, and I found in a blog where a woman aged 50 testified of how she was cured of Ehler-Danlos Syndrome by a herbal Doctor Uwadia Amenifo with the use of herbal medicine and also another was cured of Kyphosis, and she didn’t have to undergo any surgery. So I found the info interesting and decided to be in contact with the said herbal doctor. In the blog were the contact details of the herbal doctor. So I pick up his contact and contacted him. After explaining what my son is going through he simply said to me that he is suffering from scoliosis that was when I then told him that also he have hypermobility. So he counseled me, and promised me that he will cure my son with his herbal medicine. So we concluded the arrangement, and he prepared the herbal medicine, and sent it to me in Texas. So I gave it to my son just as he directed and to god be the glory my son was totally cured by his herbal medicine of his hypermobility, and also hos scoliosis, and as I write this testimony, my son is totally cured and can now move well and do all he was made to do. So please I want all here to help me say a big thanks to doctor Uwadia Amenifo for his wonderful work in the life of my son. Today my son is totally cured. Please if you want to talk with doctor Uwadia Amenifo concerning your health issues, and also if you are suffering from hypermobility, and or scoliosis and you want to be cured without surgery just as my son was cured without surgery contact Dr Uwadia now on his email (doctoruwadiaamenifo@gmail.com) or call him on (+2349052015874). God bless you all.